


Unexpected Fears

by abandonedjournal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Happy is briefly mentioned, This my first story on here, tony is a concerned dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedjournal/pseuds/abandonedjournal
Summary: Tony worries about Peter when he sees the voicemail he left for Happy.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Unexpected Fears

“Hey Happy! You, uh, didn’t pick up again. I kinda figured you would now that Mr. Stark offered me a spot on the Avengers team, but oh well. That’s ok, I’ll still give you a report, don’t worry. Today was great. I fought a guy trying to rob a gas station. He had this sick axe. He was surprisingly easy to beat. There was this nice lady who wanted an autograph, I’m starting to get recognized, that’s fun. I helped a duck get down from a tree. No idea how she got up there but I’m impressed. Good work Mrs. Duck. Or would it be Miss? Sorry, I’m getting off track, aren’t I? Anyway, that’s everything that happened tonight. I’ll make sure to give another report tomorrow Hap-“ Peter suddenly shrieked, loudly. “I’m, I’m going to call you back. Wait, you’re not even listening right now. I can just hang up. Or would that be rude? You know what, I need both hands free, so, uh, b-bye.”

Tony frowned. He was listening to the voicemail that Peter always left Happy. It became apart of his routine to listen to them, he wanted to make sure Peter was doing alright. And right now, Tony was worried. Peter couldn’t have been have been in that much danger if he kept talking to Happy after he screamed. Tony decided to call Peter to make sure he was alright. He left the voicemail around 10 minutes ago, surely he couldn’t have gotten seriously injured in that amount of time. Then again, this was Peter. Tony called Peter.

“ _Pick_ _up,_ kid.” Tony muttered to himself, impatient.

“Oh, um, hey Mr. Stark. How are you?” Peter said once he answered.

“How am I? Kid, how are you? I heard you scream in the voicemail you sent, are you ok?”

“I’m fine. It’s just...”

“It’s just what?”

“There’s a...” Peter mumbled something inaudible.

“There’s a what Peter?”

“There’s a spider. It’s big and- oh no, it’s climbing up the wall! I’m on the wall!” Peter shrieked for the second time.

“A spider? You’re Spider-Man, right? Aren’t you...some sort of spider enthusiast?”

“I got bit by a radioactive spider, and it was terrifying! I got super sick, it sucked. I have spider themed powers, but that’s not my fault. It makes total sense that...oh my God, it’s moving towards the ceiling! I’m on the ceiling right now!” Tony heard a thump and then a few _thwips_ after that.

“Did you just... web up a spider? A spider, who knows how to climb on webs? A spider, who makes webs all the time?”

“I didn’t think this one through.”

“Clearly.” Tony paused and he could hear keys jangling. “Where are you going?”

“To Ned’s house. There is nothing left for me here. I might be safe there.”

“Ok...well, take care underoos.”

“You too Mr. Stark.”

Tony slumped down in his chair after hanging up.

_Kids._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on FanFiction.Net as thisbentpaperclip! I’m going to be cross posting stories on AO3 now :)


End file.
